


Forbidden Fruit (Kagaminette/Marigami)

by REBORN_GODDESS



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s), Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kagaminette, Kwami's, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Lust, M/M, Marigami, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, Super Villains, dragon - Freeform, super heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBORN_GODDESS/pseuds/REBORN_GODDESS
Summary: "Loving You is like breathing; how can I stop?""People telling us that we can't be together? That's absolute bullshit! Just because we're both girls doesn't mean we should stop dating or seeing each other. You love me right? I love you!"↘︎↘︎↘︎↙︎↙︎↙︎Marinette has been having a hard time, after having her feelings rejected by Adrien, Lila threatening her once again about ruining her life and bullying her worse than Chloe ever could and even friends barely even talking to her anymore, as well as tougher akumatized villains to defeat as Ladybug.Kagami soon enrolls at Francoise DuPont College as a new student, hoping to seek guidance from her friend Marinette as Adrien was busy that day. Marinette happily spends the day with Kagami, as they slowly learns more about each other.What will this friendship turn into? Will more come to them as friends or maybe even more? What does life have ahead of them now?Read the rest to find out.↘︎↘︎↘︎↙︎↙︎↙︎Most characters mentioned are aged 16-18+↘︎↘︎↘︎↙︎↙︎↙︎Started: 27/4/2020Completed: TBD
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Original Female Character(s), Lila Rossi/Original Female Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 32





	1. DISCLAIMER

🍒═════════════════🍒

"We're both alike yet so different at the same time. I hate yet love so many things about you, yet I will never hate the taste of your beautiful delicious lips"

🍒═════════════════🍒

"She used to love being wanted until she felt what was like to be craved"

"I've only known order, discipline and everything known as "boring" to everyone else. But thanks to you, I know real love and happiness and I'm grateful"

🍒═════════════════🍒

Hello ladies and gentlemen! Fangirls and fanboys! Welcome to my 'Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir', Kagaminette/Marigami fanfic 'Forbidden Fruit'!

I do not in anyway own 'Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir' content (such as plot, characters, etc.) as all rights remain to Thomas Astruc nor the other anime/manga referenced in this fanfic. The only things I own are this (not very original) plot and my OC's.

And the OC's introduced this fanfic are either mine or darlingdiiamond.

Cover credit:  
-DISTORTEDPETALS  
Guys! Go and love and support this beautiful human, along with her fanfics and graphics! Go and also follow her and check them out for her! She deserves it as she has helped me a lot!

Most of the characters are 16-18+ as there is sexual content between certain scenes.

🍒═════════════════🍒

This book is rated M(+18) for the following (And is not limited to) reasons:

This book will contain:

Mature and sensitive themes such as yaoi and yuri ships, LGBTQA+ content, characters and OC's, original characters, rejection, abuse, bullying and more.

I personally do not romanticize not glorify any of these triggering/dark/sensitive subjects, so please don't report if you think I do, because I really don't.

Do not post any hate comments on certain characters or certain ships otherwise they will be deleted.

🍒═════════════════🍒

"She's addictive because she possesses a pure heart and a dirty mind"

"I love you, nothing is going to change that! You hear me?"

🍒═════════════════🍒

𝐃𝐄𝐃𝐈𝐂𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐒═══════════════════════

D-DIMNESS, 1800SADOMASOCHIST, HeiressofHufflepuff, _Music-Is-Art_, springisms-, -DISTORTEDPETALS, Marinette_087

(aka my babes on Wattpad)

🍒═════════════════🍒

!WARNING!

Updates will be slow for a while! So please be patient with me.

Thank you for understanding!

Please enjoy 'Forbidden Fruit'


	2. 1

"I'm sorry Marinette, but I can't return your feelings. Because I'm already in love someone else"

Those words hit Marinette in the heart, harder than she had thought they would, making her feel as if she was stabbed multiple times everywhere while a lump tried to escape her throat and tears threatened to escape her bluebell eyes. The blonde model couldn't leave Marinette the way she was now even though his limo was calling for him, "Marinette I-", Adrien tried to talk to her but she looked down. "No, it's okay. I should've known from the beginning you wouldn't like me", the bluenette choked back her tears as she ran into the school.

Adrien Agreste couldn't help but feel the guilt eat him alive as he watched his friend run into the school building. He could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces to see her like that, even though he didn't feel the same way that he always had for Ladybug, he couldn't help but feel guilty about he made her feel today and that he made her cry. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Marinette, the sweetest girl he has ever known (besides Ladybug) cry.

Once the blonde climbed into his limo, all he could think of was how to talk to Marinette and how to cheer up because they were friends and friends help each other out in the end. He didn't want to lie to her, because he had always know that friends don't lie (except for Lila and himself at times of course) but he did try to let her down as gently as possible but no matter in what way he told her, the hard reality still hit her but it would've been better than to fake his feelings for her.

A soft sigh escaped the blondes lips as he sat down on the car seat while the limo drove him to his mansion. 'Man, what am I gonna do now? She must hate me', Adrien thought to himself as he tried to think of ways to make it up to the bluenette and maybe even talk to her more about everything and cheer her up hopefully, but he doubted that now out of all times she would want to see him. He would give her the space she needed to be away from him and then find the right time to talk to her.

-

The bluenette had tears cascading down her cheeks, ignoring the calls from Alya and all her other friends who were cheering and rooting for her from afar, soon enough after reaching the girls bathroom Marinette looked into the mirror and saw her bluebell eyes had turned red and glossy as the tears cascade down her cheeks. "Marinette?", she heard a familiar voice talk to her as she turned to see Lila standing right in front of the door. A smug smirk crawled onto the Italian girl's lips as she looked at the crying French Chinese girl in front of her.

"What do you want Lila?", Marinette asked as venom oozed from her usually sweet and kind voice as her bluebell eyes glared towards the liar and new bully. "Oh, I see someone took a hard rejection from Adrien but it's not hard to see he was in love with someone else", Lila tried her best not to smirk as she looked towards the bluenette from a mockingly sad and crying face as the bluenette turned away, not wanting to deal with the liar and bullshit even after what had just happened to her.

"Is a wittle baby gonna keep on cwying? Sorry to spill my big secret but I'm dating Adrien myself", Lila looked into Marinette's bluebell eyes as a smug smirk crawled naturally on her lips as always while she looked at her. "No, you're lying!", Marinette pushed away the brunette as she glared towards her, "I knew Adrien deep down Adrien would never love me but he would never date someone as cruel as you are!", Marinette glared towards Lila. "Oh really now? Then explain this", the Italian girl laughed lightly as she showed a picture of her and Adrien in a hot make out together.

"N-No! This isn't real! You're lying again! Just like you always do!", the blueberry haired girl snapped towards the brunette as she felt her voice crack while she wiped away the tears falling down on her cheeks. "Oh this isn't a lie for once, you're not part of Adrien's love life or world anyways and who said you ever were", a light laugh escaped the lying Italian girls lips as she walked out of the girls bathroom with the smug smirk still on her face knowing that her chances with Adrien were now much higher than she realized before.

Marinette soon sprinted out of the girls bathroom passing by Lila who just smirked in satisfaction at the sight as she watched the "good two shoes Marinette" run out of the school and into her home through the other door besides the bakery. "You're mine now Adrien", a light silent cackle escaped Lila's lips as she walked back home. "Poor Marinette, she was really brave and then had to get rejected like that", Rose looked at Juleka and the others with concern in her periwinkle eyes as Lila eavesdropped on their situation.

"Yes, now I can't find her. She ran out of the school before I could even talk to her", Alya admitted as she looked down at the floor, "Yes. We should find her and do something for her", Mylene suggested towards them, "Yes. But what should we do?", Alix asked as she sat down on a step. "Hey girls", Lila walked up to the girls as she refrained the usual smug smirk from crawling up her lips. "Hey Lila", the red ombré haired girl looked at Lila, "Whats going on?", the Italian girl asked in fake curiosity as she gave a small faux sweet smile towards them.

"Marinette had just been rejected by Adrien and she took it quite hard", Mylene admitted as she felt sorry for her friend, "Yeah. The poor girl has been trying to do it for a long time", Rosa looked at the Italian girl as she stood close to Juleka. "Maybe we should give her some space", Lila suggested to the girls,  
"Maybe yeah", Alix agreed, "But we should also be there for her", Rose interjected as she looked at both Lila and Alix. "That is true, but maybe when she needs us, she'll come to us", The Italian girl pointed out.

"Yes and this weekend, we could have a girls night out on the weekend", the rainbow haired friend suggested, "Yes. Us only, no boys allowed", Alya smiled softly, "Good idea. Alright girls, this weekend is an all girls weekend to cheer up Marinette", Lila smiled brightly with the other girls cheering with her. "Alright, I'll go talk to her", Alya nodded towards Lila as she was about to walk over to the bakery. "Wait, from seeing the state that she's in now I suggest we let her cry it out", the liar suggested.

"Yeah", the other girls agreed as they nodded their heads softly while looking at the Italian girl, "How about we get some ice cream at Andre's? I heard there are some specials on", Lila suggested, "Yes. I could really go for ice cream", Mylene nodded her head in reply, "Me too", Juleka muttered under breath but was audible enough for everyone to hear. "Yes, well I think we should bring some back for Marinette as well. Her favorite flavor", Alya suggested to the girls as they nodded towards her in reply.

Lila soon took out her phone with her ring tone playing, "Oh dear. I guess I better get home, see you later!", Lila smiled sweetly before walking away while waving at her friends, "bye Lila, see you tomorrow", Alya have a small smile back to the Italian girl as she walked down on the streets. "Come on girls, operation cheer up Marinette starts now!", the ladyblogger looked towards her friends as they all nodded in reply as they walked home, coming up with ideas how to cheer up their bluenette friend.

Meanwhile Kagami's limo had just stopped at the front of the school as she heard the girls conversation as it peaked her interest. After letting the limo driver know that she would be home a little later, she hopped out and looked at the girls from who had recognized her. "Hello, I am Kagami Tsurugi. Are you friends of Marinette?", the Japanese fencer asked the girls, "Yes. We are, do you know her?", Rose asked her in curiosity as she smiled sweetly towards her.

"Yes, I am a friend of Marinette's. What is operation 'cheer up Marinette'?", Kagami asked again with a straight face as she was now worried for her friend. "Well, Marinette hasn't been having the best day today and something happened", Alya admitted as she looked at Kagami, "Alright. I'll go and talk to her", the Japanese girl hopped into her limo before the girls could stop her but were too late as the limo started to drive away to Marinette's home.

-

Meanwhile in the Dupain Cheng household, the blueberry haired girl reached her hair as tears cascaded down her cheeks and soft sobs escaped her throat, as she fell to her knees on the floor. "Marinette, don't listen to Lila and it's okay, if Adrien doesn't like you, it means he's missing out on a lot and the one will come for you", Tikki gave a reassuring smile to her owner as she hugged her tear stained cheek making the holder hug her kwami back with her hands.

"Thanks Tikki", Marinette sobbed out even more as she hugged her kwami close to her, more tears cascading down her cheeks as she laid down on her chaise. "Marinette, your friend has come to visit", Sabine called out for her daughter, unaware of the situation that she was in as Marinette wiped away her tears. "C-Coming", Marinette splashed her face making it look like she didn't cry and put a small fake smile on her face before she opened the trapdoor of her bedroom.

Marienette's eyes widened slightly as she saw Kagami in her living room , "Kagami, what are you doing here?", Marinette looked at the Japanese girl as she walked up to her and gave her a hug, which had honestly surprised the both of them. "You can cry it out, don't hold it in", Kagami gently rubbed the bluenette's back, encouraging her as she never had anyone in her life even her own mother to tell her that it's okay to cry. Suddenly the tears came back again as Marinette held Kagami close to her.

Soft sobs escaped from Marinette's throat as she held onto her friend, "I know he's just a crush but still, I knew he wouldn't return my feelings but I thought I would be wrong", Marinette sobbed and cried out as she held him close to her, "It's okay, you did it and you admitted it to him. That was very brave of you", Kagami gently stroked her blueberry locks as she looked into her bluebell eyes, "It will all be okay", Kagami smiled gently towards her as she held her friend close to her.

-

So that's a wrap for today!

Yes! I ship Kagaminette/Marigami so hard and I kinda saw them as both Mei and Yuzu from the anime Citrus!

Like come on, am I the only one here?

Probably yeah.😔😔😔

So do you guys ship Kagaminette/Marigami or not and what are your reasons why? (Please be respectful to other people's opinions here)


	3. 2

After crying and sobbing for quite a while, Marinette had finally calmed down as she rested and laid in the arms of her friend Kagami Tsurugi who used her fingers to gently stroke and comb through her blueberry locks. A small soft sigh of content escaped the bluenette's lips as she closed her bluebell eyes for a second. The Japanese girl gently held the Chinese girl close to her body as an idea soon popped into her head.

"Why don't we do something to take your mind off of Adrien for now?", the raven haired girl suggested as she looked and pointed towards the joypads that laid on Marinette's desk. "Yeah sure", the Ladybug miraculous wielded nodded her head as she took both controllers and handed one over to Kagami.

After turning on her computer, Marinette put in her favorite game and started to play along with Kagami and showed her some steps and even ways to pass the levels that were either hard or too challenging for Kagami, even though she was learning quite fast from her experiences by either defeat or taking the wrong steps in the game.

"Yes! I got you now Mari!", Kagami gave out a light but hearty laugh as she pressed on the buttons of her joypad but to her last minute surprise, she was of course beaten almost instantly. "Wh-What?! How'd you do that? I was so close!"

Marinette gave a small sweet smile in return to Kagami who plopped herself on the chair as a sigh of defeat escaped her lips. "I admire your skills Marinette", the Japanese fencer admitted as she looked towards Marinette with a small smile curling softly on her soft plump lips.

"Wait really?", the bluenette Chinese girl looked back at her friend, "Yes", she answered; "you show skills in that no matter what kind of dangerous situation you are in, you know how to get through it even if you little to no ounce of strength life". "Oh um thank you", a small awkward smile crawled on Marinette's lips at Kagami's choice of words to say in her admiration towards her.

The two of them continued to play Marinette's favorite video games until the comfortable atmosphere was disturbed by Kagami's ringtone on her phone. She looked down and picked it up, "Hello mother", she greeted through the phone as she once again wore an emotionless expression on her face.

"Of course. I'll be home soon, I understand", a small sigh of defeat escaped from Kagami's lips as she stood up before hanging up on the phone. "I'm sorry Marinette but I have to leave now", Kagami bowed politely towards her friend before heading to the trapdoor, "Alright Kagami, have a safe trip", Marinette smiled sweetly towards Kagami before she headed out of her house and started to walk out of the Dupain Cheng bakery and up to the limo that was waiting for her outside.

Once the Japanese girl hopped into the limo, her mind flashed an image of Marinette's adorable smile making a small grin crawl onto Kagami's lips at the thought.

But soon enough her own thoughts were interrupted as she saw her phone starting to ring but with a familiar number showing on the screen of her phone. The phone number of course belonged to none other than Adrien Agreste.

-

Welp! That's a wrap for today!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Even though it was bland and I didn't give much Marigami/Kagaminette content!

😭😭😭

Why do you guys think Adrien is calling Kagami?

I hope I see you guys in the next chapter!

I love you all!

Bye for now everyone!!!


	4. 3

The Japanese fencer looked her phone that kept on ringing with Adrien's phone number being on display.

Her call was left unanswered for a minute or two before tapping onto the call button with her thumb.

"Hello? Adrien?"

She finally answered his call, hearing his voice on the other side.

"Hey Kagami, um am I calling at a good or bad time?", the blond model asked her on the other side, knowing that Kagami's life was always quite busy with her mother and other activities.

The ebony haired fencer stayed silent for a moment, "No, of course not. Why do you ask?", she managed to keep calm on the other side despite feeling her heart beating at an erratic speed and pace whenever she spoke to her fellow fencer and friend.

"Well, I was thinking since I have a photoshoot this week Saturday at 10 in the morning, I was hoping if you'd be available", the blond model asked his friend, "and I'll also be inviting some friends like Nino, Alya and Marinette too, maybe Chloe as well".

The Japanese girl felt her heart starting to wrench once he heard him say Marinette's name so casually after he had just rejected her, now he was pretending that it didn't even happen today.

But something stopped her, she didn't want to start some unnecessary drama but would say something if needed on that day of the photo shoot for herself or Marinette.

"Yes, sure. I'll make some arrangements to come on that day", Kagami replied as she held back a soft sight, "Alright, I guess I'll see you and the others then", she felt a small smile crawled onto Adrien's lips as he kept on speaking through the phone.

Kagami spotted her house getting closer and closer ahead, "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow", she spoke rather abruptly towards him, "Okay bye, see you", he responded before hanging up on his line on the phone.

The Japanese girl let out a soft sigh in relief as she stood out of her limousine and walked into her Japanese household to greet her mother.

"Hello mother", she spoke to her politely as she stood inside the house, "Hello Kagami. I heard you were at a friends house, am I correct?", the older blind woman spoke with a rather unamused tone in her voice with her hands clutching onto her walking cane.

Kagami let out a soft sigh as she knew she couldn't lie to her mother otherwise she would get even angrier than before.

"Yes mother, it was Marinette. She needed a shoulder to cry on so I just stopped by to help her", she replied honestly to her mother, who didn't seem to be any happier but would just let it slide for now.

Tomoe sat up from her seat and turned her face towards Kagami, "Fine, but you do have your archery lessons to attend too right now, so make sure you're not late for those", the blinded woman banged her walking stick on the ground, causing Kagami to wince slightly in fear.

"Yes mother", the blind woman's daughter nodded her head obediently towards her, "And I have something to ask you, about Saturday".

"And what would that be?"

Kagami took a deep breath in and then out before answering her mother, "I was invited by Adrien to see one of his photoshoots on Saturday at 10 in the morning, he is also bringing some friends such as Marinette and others from school too", the fencing girl answered honestly to her mother, "Would it be a problem if I go?"

"Well, if you show more diligence in your tasks today then I will consider it", her mother replied with a rather harsh tone in her voice, before she started to walk away but despite hearing her mother's anger, it gave some small speck of hope in Kagami's heart and further strive to please her mother.

"Yes mother, of course", Kagami bowed politely to her mother before heading into her own room to change for her archery lessons, not having anything in mind but to complete all of her daily tasks that was given to her by her mother and to finish them as diligently as she could.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Meanwhile back at the Dupain Cheng household, Marinette was frantically trying to finish up her homework that was all due for the next day but had forgotten about it due to playing video games and chatting with Kagami all day long.

Just the mere memories, even if it did only happen just a few hours earlier made a small smile crawl onto the designer girls lips as she thought of the e Japanese fencing girl.

There was just something about her that made the Chinese girl want to become closer to than before and even get to know her better.

'Wait? What am I even thinking?'

The blueberry haired girl groaned out to herself in frustration as she stopped halfway on an essay that she was working on in English class with another set of complicated equations for maths and physics.

She had just been rejected by Adrien today and now she couldn't even get Kagami out of her head.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I have to focus now'

"Marinette, maybe you should take a break", her little red kwami popped out in front of her holder and wielder, making sure that she was keeping herself hydrated, healthy and well rested as she was working rather crazy with everything else going on in school and her life as Ladybug.

"Sorry Tikki, but I can't afford to slack off right now. I have all of this to do", Marinette pointed her hands towards all of the unfinished homework, but then something else popped into her memory that she had forgotten, "oh no, the biology test".

The bluenette quickly grabbed her textbook and started to review all of her notes that she had taken in the last few weeks of doing the subject, focusing her eyes and brains on all of her work.

But it wasn't too long until she had finally crashed onto her desk and soon fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

-

Sorry that this chapter is so bland!

I wanted to add more but I felt quite sick and exhausted the other night so I just put in what I could!

So not much Kagami and Marinette content in this chapter!

But there will be some more soon enough!

So hold on tight everyone!

And also some angst, fluff and all of that too!

See you guys in the next chapters!

Bye for now!


End file.
